Amor de familia
by devilman98
Summary: Un amor muy poderoso y a la vez prohibido se dará a lugar en esta historia la pregunta es ¿será más fuerte este amor que la misma sangre que une a estos dos hermanos? ¿Elsword y Elesis pueden ser felizes los dos juntos?
1. Chapter 1

Amor de familia

Sentimientos creados

Buuuuuuuueno pues aquí les traigo una historia (mi primer historia) bastante mmm difícil de dar (que no creo que exista dentro de el juego o historia original) y también es bastante difícil escribirlo porque pusss son hermanos y pus es difícil inventar una atmosfera romántica de hermanos así que con esto mando un mensaje

PERDON SI LA HISTORIA OFENDE O LES LLEGA A PARESER BULGAR O INAPROPIADA AHO, LA HISTORIA TENDRA ESCENAS BASTNTES FUERTES NO TANTO PERO SI SERAN FUERTES TAMPOCO SERA EN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS PERO SI QUE HABRA ALGUNA QUE SI SERAN FUERTES, NO RECOMIENDO LA HISTORIA PARA TODOS USTEDES SOLO PARA LA MAYORIA DE EDAD Y PARA EL QUE LES GUSTE ESTE TIPO DE COSAS

bueno con esto aclarado podemos empezar

Personajes de este capítulo y edades (según yo)

Elsword: Invocador de la espada 17 años (infinity sword)

Elesis: Grand maestra de esgrima 20 años (grandmaster)

Era un día como cualquier otro en el gran continente de Elios o al menos eso parecía pues dentro de una gran casa que estaba en medio del bosque se escuchaban varias explosiones y destrozos en la parte de atrás

Elesis: Has mejorado bastante (respira con dificultad y con la cara un poco sucia)

Elsword: Yo diría que incluso ya soy mejor que tu (respira agitada mente)

En ese momento Elsword grita Espada fantasma mientras que Elesis usa Espada de la victoria y Estas dos chocan al instante creando una nueva explosión entre ambos

Elesis: Ufff supongo que ahora tenemos el mismo poder

Elsword: Eso…creo

Elesis: Bueno eso es todo por el dìa de hoy te parece bien se paramos por hoy?

Elsword: Si no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve tan cansado

Ambos arrojan sus espada al suelo y se recuestan uno alado del otro en el suave y poco césped que les quedaba en el patio de atrás, ambos estuvieron callado un rato hasta que Elesis comenzó a sentirse incomoda de la cabeza y a esto Elsword le ofreció su brazo como almohada

Elsword: Pon tu cabeza en mi brazo y trata de descansar un poco

Elesis: Estas seguro?

Elsword: Claro soy tu hermano y aun que sea menor que tu mi deber sigue siendo el de cuidar de ti así como tú de mi

Elesis: Bueno en ese caso supongo que puedo hacerlo

Después volvieron a quedar callados por un tiempo e incluso se puede decir que Elsword se quedó dormido por un tiempo en ese tiempo Elesis siento una enorme paz en todo su cuerpo y mente después de eso ella se comenzó a quedar dormida también después de unas horas ella sintió que alguien le daba un ligero jalón de la mejilla

Elsword: Heee Elesis despierta oye despierta

Elesis: Mmm déjame en paz Elsword

Elsword: Es que tu tampoco me dejas dormir

Elesis:… De que hablas?

Elsword: Me refiero a que estas encima de mi

Elesis abre los ojos y ve que esta recostada encima del pecho de Elsword y la verdad se veía que ella estaba en una posición un tanto incómoda para Elsword y a esto ella se levanta de golpe

Elesis: Perdón… ha ya está atardeciendo cuanto tiempo nos quedamos dormido?

Elsword: Hoo que rápido se te quito la vergüenza (se ríe un poco)

Elesis: Ya te pedí perdón no es mi culpa que me haya movido un poco mientras dormía

Elsword: Mmm creo que te veías más linda dormida

Eso hace que Elesis se sonrojo solo un poco incluso se puede desir que mas que vergue es enojo y Elsword siente esa mirada fría de su hermana

Elsword: Haaaaam oye que es eso que tienes en la cara

Elesis: Que cosa?

Elsword: Esto

Elsword se acerca bastante a su hermana pero esta solo le sigue el juego ninguno de los dos se ve afectado pero una terrible verdad estaba apunto de pasar

Elsword: O rallos

Elesis: Que?

Elsword se toca su playera justo donde Elesis puso su cabeza y

Elsword: ES SALIBAAAAAAA¡!

Elesis: Que?

Elsword: Babeaste mientras estabas dormida

Elesis se sonroja y desvía la mirada

Elesis: eso no es cierto

Elsword: Entonces dime que es esto

Elesis: Puede que solo sea sudor tuyo o mío

Elsword: Claro lo que tu digas bueno en todo caso creo que será mejor que entremos a la casa

Elesis: Si comienzo a sentir algo de hambre

Después mambos entraron a la casa y Elesis comenzó a preparar la comida mientras Elsword limpiaba y afilaba su espada y la de Elesis el ambiente era bastante cómodo hasta que

Elsword: Mmm huele bastante bien que es lo preparas?

Elesis: Nada en especial solo hago estofado

Elsword: Pues huele muy bien sabes creo que serias una muy buena esposa y madre

Elesis se queda petrificada por el comentario

Elesis: De que demonios hablas ahora?

Elsword: Nada solo hice un comentario y un cumplido

Elesis: Pues no hagas esos cumplidos menos a tu hermana se escucha bastante extraño

Elsword: Lo que tu digas

En ese momento se escucha que alguien toca la puerta

Elsword: Mmm quien podrá ser?

Cuando Elsword abre la puerta un mensajero de los caballeros mercenarios rojos le entrega una carta y después se retira y Elsword cierra la puerta

Elesis: Que es lo que pasa?

Elsword: Nada fuera de lo normal solo es un misión al parecer hay un grupo de nasod rebeldes que se oponen a ser gobernados por Evey me pide de favor que balla cuanto antes

Elesis: quieres que te acompañe?

Elsword: No creo tardar demasiado además si me tele transporto a trabes de el eldrit será aún más rápido volveré pronto para comer los dos

Elesis: Esta bien pero no los subestimes eres fuerte pero no eres el único

Elsword: Ok bueno adiós

Hay un pequeño momento de incomodidad entre ambos como si ambos esperaran algo de el otro al final Elsword se va sin decir nada

Elesis: Pero que es esto que siento al estar con el es como si el me…..no soy una tonta no debo pensar eso el se esforzó mucho para que nos volviéramos a ver como para que yo hago o sienta algo como eso

Después de eso Elesis se encargo de terminar de preparar la comida y ella decidió esperar a Elsword para comer ambos pero las horas pasaban y el no llegaba y aun que el hambre de ella ya era bastante fuerte decidió no comer asta que este llegara ya eran las 3:30 de la mañana y el aun no estaba aquí eso era lo que ella no dejaba de decirse a si misma asta que una voz bastante familiar sono

Elsword: Ya estoy aquí ufff fue cansado el rastrear a esos nasod pero pude ver de nuevo a

Eve y a Chung sabes ellos ahora son pareja quien diría que Eve se enamoraría de el

Elsword miro a el rostro a Elesis la cual solo lo veía con una mirada fría

Elesis: Tonto (lo dice con una voz baja)

Elsword: Que?

Elesis: Eres un tonto hermano (alza la voz y golpea la mesa con fuerza)

Elsword: Pero y ahora que te sucede?

Elesis: Que que me sucede dices pues veras llevo seis horas esperando a que llegaras y no sabes lo molesta que estoy y no solo eso (su estomago comienza a gruñir)

Elsword: Mmm conque es eso

Elsword se acerca a Elesis y la sienta en la silla Elesis solo se queda un tanto intrigada y escucha que Elsword abre las alacenas donde estaban los platos y que pone a calentar la comida después este llega con dos platos de comida y le da uno a su hermana

Elsword: Como se me pudo olvidar lo increíblemente gruñona que te pones cuando no comes

Elesis solo desvía la mirada

Elesis: Por eso digo que eres un tonto

Elsword: Bueno quizás tengas razón pero mira el lado bueno

Elesis: Cual?

Elsword: Que mañana nos podremos levantar tarde por que es nuestro día libre

Elesis: Mmm sierto

El plato de Elesis ya estaba basio cuando Elsword lo miro

Elsword: Wooooo si que tenias hambre

Elesis: Bueno 6 horas sin comer no es precisamente un chiste además estuvimos entrenando casi todo el día

Después Elsword y Elesis tuvieron una buena y larga platica sobre cosas sin importancia y cuando el sueño se hiso presente ambos se dirigieron a sus cuarto pero Elsword hiso un pequeño viaje a el baño y en ese pequeño viaje Elesis aprovecho para entrar en el cuarto y cambiarse de ropa y recostarse en la cama de Elsword cuando este regreso

Elsword: Y se puede saber que es lo que haces en mi cuarto?

Elesis: Cállate es tu castigo por el haberte tardado tanto en una misión tan simple…y bueno no piensas cambiarte de ropa?

Elsword: Mmm creo que eso será difícil si tu estas aquí

Elesis: De que hablas no creo que no tengas algo que no alla visto cuando aún eras pequeño

Elsword: Omitamos ese tema… haaa supongo que mientras seas tu no esta mal

Elsword se comenzó a levantar la camisa y este estaba un poco sonrojado cuando de repente este apaga la luz del cuarto y se cambia rápido y velozmente

Elesis: Haaam eso lo hiciste apropósito para que no viera

Elsword: Ya duérmete

Elesis pone una cara de insatisfacción que abraza a su hermano por la espalda y le habla al oído de una forma lenta y suavemente y este solo se sonroja y se siente muy nervioso

Elesis: Sabes que mañana de algún modo me tendrás que pagar esto verdad?

Elsword traga saliva y se voltea para ver a Elesis de frente y abrazarla de igual manera

Elsword: Eso ya lo veremos mañana

Elsword se queda profundamente dormido después de esto y Elesis solo pone una sonrisa y pega la cabeza de Elsword contra su pecho para abrazarlo

Elesis: Mmm me pregunto si realmente esta bien esto

Después Elesis se queda profundamente dormida y la imagen de ambos hermanos juntos es bastante conmovedora para Elesis pues le recuerda a cuanto ella dormía con Elsword cuando este era pequeño cuando ella aun era solo su hermana

Y a la mañana siguiente

Buuuuuuuueno pues primer capítulo no está muy fuerte como pueden ver este capítulo es bastante tranquilo como ven pero después ya verán el camino que tomara XD bueno pues esto y un fuerteeeeee abrazo para todos ustedes, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y dejen cualquier comentario, pues se agradece ahora su adioooooooos


	2. Sentimientos Encontrados

_**Sentimientos encontrados**_

_**Holaaaaaa y buenos días y aquí les traigo lo que sería el segundo capítulo de el fanfic que llevamos a cabo y tal vez haga otra historia sobre elsword y elesis el único problema que tengo por ahora es que no recuerdo todas la habilidades de lo que serian elsword y elesis pero eso lo veré luego bueno sin más les presento el segundo capítulo de esta bonita historia, poooooooor cierto pueden dejar cualquier comentario una recomendación una queja o sino con simplemente decir que les gusto la historia es más que suficiente bueno y ahora comenzamos con la historia**_

_**Personajes nuevos de este cap y sus edades según yo XP**_

_**Ara:Sakra devanam 19 años**_

_**Aisha:Maestra de los elemntos 16 años**_

* * *

><p>En la mañana Elsword y Elesis estaban recostados en la cama de Elsword y estuvieron bastante tiempo recostados el primero en despertar fue Elesis la cual vio que Elsword la tomaba de la cintura y la cabeza de el estaba contra su pecho de ella su primer instinto como mujer fue sonrojarse un poco pero después esta comenzó a sonreír así que puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Elsword y lo empujo un poco contra su pecho de ella para poder abrazarlo<p>

Elesis: Mi pequeño hermano como extrañe estar así de nuevo contigo

Elesis cerro poco a poco sus ojos hasta quedarse nuevamente dormida pero el que despertó esta vez fue Elsword el cual al ver que Elesis estaba tan cerca de el se sonroja y se hace a un lado bruscamente y esto despierta a Elesis la cual se levanta un poco de mal humor pues estaba realmente cómoda

Elesis: Pero qué demonios te pasa Elsword estaba durmiendo tan cómoda

Elsword: Que demonios te pasa a ti Elesis que no viste donde estaba yo?

Elesis: En mi pecho por que?

Elsword: Haa…mm por nada….. mejor me voy para que te cambies y hare la comida en lo que bajas

Elesis: OK (da un largo bostezo mientras habla)

Cuando Elsword baja se sonroja un poco pero después se le pasa, el baja para preparar en la cocina un huevos con tocino pero mientras los prepara el teléfono de su casa comienza a sonar

Elsword: Hola?

Elsword: Hoo hola cuanto tiempo

Elesis baja y justo cuando ella le iba a preguntar quién era un instinto le dijo que se quedara a escuchar la conversación

Elsword: Si te extrañe mucho, ¿Cómo as estado?, que bien yo estoy igual, mmm ya veo si claro que no hay problema, claro que a ella no la molestara, ok aquí te espero adiós

Elsword cuelga el teléfono y cuando este se voltea ve a Elesis cara a cara y esto lo asusta un poco así que da un salto asía atrás

Elsword: Elesis pero por que ap… (es interrumpido por Elesis)

Elesis: Quien era Elsword?

Elsword: Hoo ham eran Aisha y Ara y dicen que vendrán de visita

Elesis: Con que era eso y dime que no acaso esa maga estaba enamorada de ti?

Elsword: Mmm pues eso creo pero no sé si yo sienta lo mismo por ella (se sonroja un poco)

Elesis: Mmmmm y que hay de la otra chica la que es de la familia Haan ella te gusta?

Elsword: Mmm pues tampoco lo sé ella es muy linda y compartimos buenos momento a pesar de que ella fue la última en unirse a el grupo y ella y yo nos entendimos muy bien y nos comprendíamos el uno a el otro por que ella también buscaba a su hermano y (Elsword se sonroja mientras habla de Ara)

Elesis pisa con fuerza el suelo y esto hace que Elsword se asuste un poco

Elsword: Pero y ahora que mosco te pico estas muy rara este día

Elesis: No es nada solo es que tengo hambre ya as preparado algo?

Elsword: Ham si solo tienes que servirte para que….

Elesis: Perfecto pon todo en la mesa y sirve la comida

Elsword: Creo que hoy simplemente no es su día debí a verla dejado dormir un poco mas

Elesis: ¡HAS DICHO ALGO ELSWORD?!

Elsword: No claro que no solo estoy pensando

Después de que Elsword hiso casi todo el trabajo el fue a arreglarse un poco para estar presentable ante sus amigas y esto hace que Elesis haga gesto de estar disgustada Elsword nota esto asi que se acerca para verla  
>Elsword: Elesis dime de una ves que es lo que tienes por que estas de tan mal humor hoy<p>

Elesis: Por nada (lo dice un tanto disgustada y enojada)

Elsword: Pues ese nada se me hace muy sospechoso por que no dejas de hacer esos gestos parece como si te hubieran pateado la entrepierna

Elesis: Te digo que no tengo nada ¡JODER!

Elesis intenta correr pero Elsword lo toma por el brazo

Elsword: Elesis que te pasa por que te comportas asi es ¿por que ellas van a venir verdad?

Elesis: Déjame eres un idiota Elsword!

Elsword lo toma de ambos hombros y la arrincona contra la pared

Elsword: Elesis solo dime que es lo que quieres que tienes no te logro reconocer no estás siendo tu misma dime que es lo que te paso?

Elesis: No es nada solo quiero que me dejes en paz

Elesis: Empuja a Elsword y este la suelta para no lastimarla y ella corre como alma que lleva el diablo y se mete a su cuarto Elsword solo recarga la espalda contra la pared y lentamente se desliza asía abajo para terminar sentado en el pasillo y tomando su cabeza con sus manos mientras que Elesis solo estaba sentada en su cama y abrazando sus piernas y pequeñas lagrimas salían de su rostro

Elesis: Si seré idiota por que le hago esto, el no tiene la culpa de lo que yo siento por dentro pero que es lo que siento exactamente que es esto, es más que un simple sentimiento de celos de hermanos es algo mas pero no logro descubrir que es

Elesis se atormento por horas no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cuarto no lograba descubrir con exactitud que es lo que ella sentía hasta que en un momento de desesperación ella tomo una foto de ella con elsword era cuando justamente el la encontró en la gran ciudad de Hamel ambos estaban juntos y Elsword estaba muy feliz y tomaba a Elesis por la cintura y la juntaba contra la suya y Elesis lo abrazo alrededor del cuello, Elesis dio una sonrisa coqueta en ese momento y miro a los ojos de el Elsword de la foto esta empezó a sentirse extraña y comenzó a sonrojarse sintió como su corazón empezó a acelerarse demasiado rápido y recordó la noche en la que ella durmió con Elsword cuando el dijo que ella seria una muy buena esposa y madre y cuando ella durmió encima de Elsword en el patio en ese momento ella dio un brinco y se llevo las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo avía hecho ella se dijo a si misma en una voz muy asustada y con voz de sorprendida era más una voz de preocupación

Elesis: Yo-yo….yo amo a mi hermano

Elesis entro un poco en pánico y comenzó a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro al final termino aceptándolo y se tiro a su cama para terminar completamente dormida pero las lagrimas seguían saliendo

Elsword: Mmm me pregunto si ya se le abra pasado lo enojada pero por que estaba tan molesta acaso yo hice algo?

En ese momento la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada

Elsword: Rallos ya llegaron

Elsword: Bajo rápidamente y quito su cara de preocupación para saludar a sus amigas

Ara: Hola

Aisha: Hola Els

Elsword: Hola chicas como han estado

Ara: Bien sabes ya extrañaba tu voz hace mucho que no nos vemos

Elsword: Yo también las extrañe mucho

Aisha: Y bien no nos invitaras a pasar?

Elsword: Hoo sobre eso creo que es mejor que salgamos a algún lugar

Ara: Por que ocurrió algo?

Elsword: Bueno creo que mi hermana no se siente muy bien que digamos y esta un poco de mal humor asi que es mejor que salgamos

Aisha: Mmm y justo te iva a preguntar sobre Elesis

Ara: Estas seguro que esta bien que la dejemos si quieres te ayudamos a cuidarla?

Elsword: No creo que ella prefiere estar sola en estos momentos bueno y les gustaría salir a algún lado?

Ara: Bueno pues ahora que lo dices

Aisha: Nos estamos muriendo de hambre conoces algún buen lugar para comer?

Elsword: Claro que si vallamos si quieren

Ara: No le diras a tu hermana a donde vamos?

Elsword: Tranquila ya le deje una nota creo que se durmió en su cuarto asi que vallamos

Ara y Aisha: Ok (ambas con una sonrisa en la cara)

Mientras caminaban Elsword: se adelanto un poco lo suficiente como para que Ara y Aisha pudieran hablar en secreto

Aisha: Tranquila esta es tu noche si todo sale bien quizás el acepte una cita contigo

Ara: Ya lo se pero es que me da algo de vergüenza si estas tu con nosotros

Aisha: Tranquila ya sabes que yo después me ire y hay será tu momento para estar a solas con el

Ara: Ok

Elsword: Que tanto es lo que hablan ustedes dos?

Aisha: De nada de nada dime ya estamos cerca de aquel restauran?

Elsword: Si ya falta poco

Mientras tanto en la casa de Elsword

Elesis comenzaba a levantarse un tanto mareada y le dolían los ojos por a ver llorado tanto esta salió de su cuarto tallándose un ojo y al ver que solo estaba prendida la luz de la sala ella fue para allá esperando ver a Elsword para pedirle perdón pero su gran sorpresa era que el ya no estaba

Elesis: Elsword donde estas estas?

Elesis vio una nota sobre la mesita que tenían frente a el sillón y al leerla esta solo aplasto la hoja la arrugo e inmediatamente la tiro a la basura esta se sentó sobre el sillón y volvió a abrazar sus piernas

Elesis: Idiota

Mientras tanto con Elsword:

Elsword y sus dos amigas ya avían llegado a el restaurant e incluso ya avían acabado de comer y en ese momento dio a lugar el plan de Aisha

Aisha: Que deliciosa estuvo la comida bueno ya comí ya bebí y ya me fui

Elsword: Ya te vas?

Aisha: Si tengo muchas cosas que hacer y si no llego pronto me tomara más tiempo hacerlas asi que adiós

Elsword y Ara: Adiós

Elsword: Mmm y tu no tienes nada que hacer Ara?

Ara: Ham no la verdad es por eso que vine estaba muy aburrida en mi casa así que vine a perder el tiempo

Elsword: Mmm y bien entonces que te gustaría que hiciéramos?

Ara: Mmm creo que me gustaría ir a ver una película contigo

Elsword: Encerio?

Ara: Hoo… es que acaso no quieres?

Elsword: No me parece una buenísima idea

Cuando ambos "amigos" llegaron a el cine y entraron a ver una película de terror Ara no dejaba de jugar con los dedos de sus manos y no dejaba de ver la mano de Elsword

Elsword: Te sucede algo?

Ara: No es nada solo es que

Elsword: Quieres algo acaso?

Ara: Haaa pues me preguntaba si yo pudría (El es tan amable y atento aunque no lo parezca) tomarte la mano (se sonroja)

Elsword: Claro que si es más

Elsword toma la mano de Ara y la jala hacia el pegándola contra su hombro tras este acto a Ara se sonroja bastante y su corazón comienza a latir a mil por minuto

Elsword: Asi estas como o me excedí?

Ara: No para nada asi estoy más que bien

Ara recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de Elsword y este hace lo mismo solo que el se pone sobre la cabeza de Ara

Después de la película ambos fueron a platicar a un parque estuvieron un buen rato entre platicas y risas Ara no dejaba de ver a los niños que jugaban en el parque en el que estaban y esto le llamo bastante la atención a Elsword

Elsword: Mmm con que te gustan los niños?

Ara: jajaja solo un poco solo me pregunto cómo es que será mi hijo o hija si será niña o niño de qué color serán sus ojos y como será en carácter y tu Elsword

Elsword: Yo que?

Ara: No as pensado en tener hijos algún día después de todo ya eres mayor de edad no te gustaría saber cómo será tu hijo?

Elsword: Mmm la verdad es que no avía pensado en eso pero yo no tengo a nadie en mi vida así que no importa cómo me imagine a mi hijo o hija

Ara: Mmm y dime si tu y yo tuviéramos uno como crees que seria?

Elsword: Quee pero que cosas dices

Ara: Jajajaja tranquilo no te esponjes solo bromeaba

Elsword: Pues no vuelvas a hacer esa clase de bromas

Ara: Jajajaja No recordaba lo divertido que es el hacerte sonrojar

Elsword: Yo no estoy sonrojado y menos por una cosa como esa

Ara: Hooo y dime si yo hago esto

Ara se acerco lentamente asía el rostro de Elsword y este solo se hacia asía atrás terminando debajo de Ara y esta solo lo miro a los ojos y Elsword estaba más que sonrojado parecía que iba a explotar y en ese momento Ara explota en risa

Ara: No que no te sonrojabas jajaja

Elsword: Psss eso no cuenta además no crees que estuvo mal hacer eso frente a todos estos niños?

Ara: Jajaja valió la pena jajaja

Elsword: Eres muy mala

Ara: Jajajaja tranquilo mira te recompensare

Ara le da un tierno y cálido beso a Elsword justo en la mejilla y Elsword solo se sonroja ante el acto

Elsword: Ara?

Ara: Tranquilo no es nada para morirse pero bueno ya es bastante tarde así que debo irme a casa

Elsword: Ok

Ara: Sabes me gustaría volver a salir contigo pero esta vez en una….cita

Elsword: En una cita?

Ara: Si tu sabes solo nosotros dos te parece bien (Por favor diooos zorro ayúdame y as que diga que si)

Elsword: Mmm no lo se

Ara: Vamos por favor di que si

Elsword: Mmm ok

Ara: Siiiii bueno después te llamara a tu casa para ves como quedamos ok

Elsword: Esta bien

Después ambos tomaron sus respectivos caminos y Ara se despidió de Elsword dándole otro beso en la mejilla y Elsword hiso lo mismo esta ves y ambos se fueron a su casa pero cuando Elsword llego a su casa

Elsword: Elesis estas despierta?

Elesis: Ho claro que lo estoy

Elesis no se avía movido de el sillón en el que se sentó y en un principio su pose y voz hicieron que Elsword se asustara

Elsword: Me estabas es… (es nuevamente interrumpido por su hermana)

Elesis: Sabes la hora que es?

Elsword: Pues son las 10:30 pm

Elesis: Y aun tienes el descaro de decirlo en voz alta

Elsword: Sabes yo ya no soy un niño y puedo llegar a la hora que quiera

Elesis se levanta rápidamente y estrella a Elsword contra la pared

Elesis: De eso nada tu no eres un adulto y no puedes salir sin mi permiso

Elsword la empuja y crea un espacio entre ambos

Elsword: Y eso de donde lo sacaste que es lo que te pasa Elesis no logro reconocerte

Elesis agacha la cabeza

Elesis: Dime que no se suponía que tus amigas vendrían a la casa?

Elsword: Si pero decidimos salir por que hoy no se que demonios te pasa y sabes algo ellas también son tus amigas no tienes razón alguna para referirte a ellas con tanta frialdad

Elesis toma la cabeza de su hermano y se fija en un lápiz labial que estaba sobre el rostro de su hermano

Elesis: Que es esto?

Elsword se quita la mano de Elesis asiéndola a un lado y sosteniéndola de la muñeca

Elsword: Y a ti que te importa solo es un beso no es nada malo

Elesis: Depende de quién te lo allá dado dime fue Ara o Aisha

Elsword: Te lo repitiere una vez mas y a ti que cojones te importa?

En ese momento Elesis toma su espada rápidamente y la balancea contra Elsword pero este saca una de sus muchas espadas que puede sacar y ambos se ven con un poco de odio

Elesis: Dime quien rallos te beso?

Elsword empuja con fuerza la espada de su hermana y la arroja de el otro lado de la sala pero esta cae de pie como si nada

Elsword: Por que te importa tanto quien me beso?

Elesis: Eso no tienes por qué saberlo solo dime quien se atrevió a darte ese beso

Elsword: Fue Ara algún problema si yo quiero la hago mi novia y si no no lo hago a ti en que te afecta

Elesis mira con frialdad a su hermanos pero este apaga su mira con la suya es como ver a un león y aun tigre pelear pero Elesis arroja su espada frente a su hermano el cual solo se queda intrigado y elesis se acerca lentamente asía Elsword el cual también baja su espada y esta desaparece como es habitual, Elesis toma a su hermano de la mano y lo jala asía el sofá ella lo empuja y este cae recostado y ella se coloca enzima de el y Elsword solo se sonroja, Elesis acerca poco a poco su rostro contra el de su hermano y ella le da un largo y cálido beso en la mejilla justo donde Ara beso a su hermano el cual solo se sonrojo y Elesis comenzó a respirar sobre el cuello de Elsword para después besarlo también Elsword solo se sonrojo mas y por alguna razón el quería mas pero sabía que lo que hacían estaba mal pero afortunadamente Elesis paro y solo se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermano y el sentía como Elesis respiraba agitadamente pero esta concluyo el acto

Elesis: Escúchame muy bien Els la única que te puede besar soy yo tu hermana si veo que regresas a casa con alguna marca como esa y dices que quieres estar con esa chica lo mejor será que te vallas de esta casa

Elsword: Pero porque?

Elesis levanta la mirada con unas lágrimas en los ojos y esto le parteo el corazón a Elsword

Elesis: Por que eso significa que ya no necesitas a tu hermana y que ya eres un adulto el cual se las puede arreglar solo

Elsword: Mmm no estoy del todo de acuerdo pero creo que tienes razón

Elesis abrazo con mucha fuerza a su hermano el cual solo correspondió el abrazo pero este no pudo evitar que un pensamiento le saliera en la cabeza

Elsword: Entonces si las cosas con Ara siguen así muy pero muy pronto tendré que irme de esta casa

Elsword y Elesis se quedaron dormidos en su sofá y Elsword con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su hermana jalo una sabana para taparse los dos pues el sabía que Elesis era muy sensible a el frio y esta no tardo en acorrucarse en su hermano para que este la calentara y en la mente de Elesis solo pasaba un pensamiento

Elesis: Sera que Elsword también este enamorado de mi el y yo podemos ser felices los dos solos?

Ambos hermanos quedaron nuevamente juntos por esta noche cómodamente durmieron abrazados

Y en la mañana

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buuuuuuuuueno pues esto fue el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que pueden comentar que les pareció la historia como ven esta ves tomo un poco mas de fuerza en cuanto a el tema de los hermanos y dirá alguno SI LA HISTORIA ES DE ELESIS Y ELSWORD QUE HACE ARA DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA pues veras amig la verdad me gusta también el Elsword X Ara pero como no hay ninguna historia de ese tipo en Fanfiction se me ocurrió meter esa pareja para hacer más interesante y pusssss quien sabe quizás a Elsword le gane la culpa y se quede con Ara todo puede pasar en este mundo _ _ XD bueno sin más yo me despido hice la historia larga por que no se cuando vuelva a subir un cap así que hice bastante para que se entretengan bueno ahora si sin más nos vemos hasta la siguiente<strong>_


	3. Ruptura de amor

_**Ruptura de amor**_

_**Hola y bueno se preguntaran porque subí el capítulo tan rápido pues porque me enferme y estoy aburrido y es por eso XD pero como lo he subido antes de tiempo no subiré el siguiente hasta el próximo lunes les parece bien? Bueno fuera de eso he descubierto que mi teclado esta como atrofiado bueno no es tanto el teclado si no que es la cosa esta que corrige los errores y cuando mesclas esas dos cosas que serian que el teclado no pone todas las letras y que el programita este corrige automáticamente pues se cargan las historias XD pero de ahora en adelante leeré lo que ponga algo que no hacía porque me aburría y me daba flojera pero bueno sin más empezamos con la historia espero que les guste a todos y empezamos**_

* * *

><p>En la mañana los se veía a los dos hermanos recostados sobre un sofá ambos estaban cómodamente recostados pero Elesis llevaba bastante tiempo despierta y esta solo observaba a Elsword el cual aún seguía dormido<p>

Elesis: Hermano… como se supone que en esta situación tú no estás enamorado de mí pero yo de ti si

Elesis no dejaba de ver el rostro de su querido hermano pronto y antes de darse cuenta ella estaba prácticamente pegando frente con el eso hiso que ella se sintiera un poco incomoda pues podía sentir la respiración de su hermano rosar su nariz Elesis se sonrojo un poco pero no podía dejar de ver los labios de su hermano ella comenzó a pasar su dedo sobre ellos como intentado simular que se sentiría si ella lo besara pronto comenzó a acercar su rostro contra el de su hermano ella tomo el rostro de su hermano con su mano para acomodarlo y fuera más fácil el besarlo Elesis comenzó y respirar más fuerte y agitada mente pronto ella podía sentir como los labios de Elsword podían rosar con los suyos u justo cuando ella lo iba a besar el teléfono suena, ella contesta rápidamente para que Elsword siga durmiendo y poder continuar en donde se quedo

Elesis: Hola?

Ara: Ho hola Elesis

Elesis: Ha eres tu Ara dime que es lo que quieres? (Lo dice con una voz de pocos amigos)

Ara: Pues veras quería hablar con Elsword per… 8es interrumpida por Elesis)

Elesis: Para que quieres hablar con el que acaso no salieron los dos ayer?

Ara: Pues veras yo y Elsword quedamos en volvernos a ver pero…

Elesis: El está muy ocupado no creo que se puedan ver por un tiempo

Ara: Hoo enserio pero si el me dijo que no tendría planes

Elesis: Salieron de improvisto

La discusión que Elesis tenía con Ara hizo que Elsword se despertara y diera un gran bostezo y este lo primero que vio fueron los pechos de su hermana pues esta estaba por encima de Elsword para hablar por el teléfono así que Elsword dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y Ara logro escucharlo

Ara: Que no es ese Elsword no me avías dicho que estaba ocupado

Elesis: Y lo está él está conmigo así que deja de molestar llamando a nuestra casa adiós Ara Haan

Elesis colgó el teléfono con fuerza y Ara solo se quedó confusa y llena de ira y de igual manera ella colgó el teléfono

Elsword: Quien era Elesis?

Elesis: No era nadie solo olvídalo

Elsword: Segura?

Elesis: Claro que si tu solo quédate donde estas y duerme

Elesis volvió a acurrucarse sobre Elsword y este solo la abrazo pero a el no lo convencía del todo la respuesta de Elesis

Elsword: Y se puede saber en que es en lo que estoy ocupado?

Elesis: Conmigo así que hoy no te alejaras de mi por nada del mundo

Elesis hizo más íntimo el abrazo al besar a Elsword en la mejilla y al dedicarle una sonrisa a Elsword el cual la correspondió y le devolvió la sonrisa pero justo en ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez fue Elsword el cual contesto y para suerte de Elesis era ni más ni menos que Ara

Ara: Elsword eres tu?

Elsword: Si

Ara: Hoo oye me dijo Elesis que no podrías venir a nuestra cita de hoy así que te llamaba para ver cuando nos podríamos ver

Elsword: Pero si hoy estoy libre?

Ara: Pero Elesis dijo que estabas ocupado con ella asi que no me gustaría hacer que ella se enoje contigo por quedar mal con ella asi que creo que lo mejor será vernos mañana claro eso es si esta libre mañana

Elsword: Si mañana estoy libre entonces mañana no vemos adiós Ara

Ara: Adiós Elsword

En ese momento Elsword colgó y miro a Elesis la cual tenía la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello y Elsword solo la miro con un tanto decepcionado

Elsword: Por qué Elesis?

Elesis: Por que que? (voltea la mirada para no ver a Elsword a la cara)

Elsword: Porque te molesta tanto que yo salga con alguien por que no quieres que conviva con Ara o Aisha

Elesis: Que porque no quiero que estés con alguien?

Elsword: Dime si hice algo mal o si de alguna forma te hizo enojar el hecho de que ellas vinieran y no te preguntara pero dime qué demonios es lo que yo te hice para que este de esa forma?

Elesis: No lo sabes no lo sé quizás sea porque te quiero demasiado como para entregarte a alguien más, quizás sea el hecho de haber estado separados tanto tiempo que no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mi (unas cuantas lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos)

Elsword es ligera mente conmovido por las palabras de su hermana pero esa no era excusa para que ella sintiera tanto enojo por sus amigas

Elsword: Elesis sabes mejor que nadie que yo jamás te dejaría solo pero eso no significa que no pueda salir con alguien de vez en cuando

Elesis: Y porque no si tú mismo lo has dicho que con migo te basta o que acaso no te satisface el estar conmigo acaso yo no te puedo hacer feliz?

Elsword: Elesis tu y yo sabemos que yo ya no soy un niño he crecido de muchas formas y hay diferentes tipos de felicidad y la que yo busco tu no me la puedes dar porque somos hermanos

Elesis: Y dime Elsword cuál es esa felicidad que yo no te puedo dar

Elsword: Amor Elesis amor y ni tu ni yo podemos amarnos porque somos hermanos yo no te puedo llegar a amar de esa forma

Esas palabras le llegaron a Elesis como espadas al corazón incluso hubo un momento en el que ella no podía respirar por tan duras palabras de su hermano y de su primer amor

Elsword: Ahora lo comprendes Elesis

Elesis: Eso creo en ese caso creo que me iré a mi cuarto a vestirme adiós Elsword

Elesis se fue con la cabeza abajo pero esta se levantó para disimular ante Elsword el cual parecía estar más tranquilo y cuando Elesis llego a su habitación esta comenzó a llorar nuevamente

Elesis: Pero porque él no me puede amar y sin embargo yo a él lo amo con todas mis fuerzas

Después de esto hubo un increíble silencio en la casa como si alguien hubiera muerto esto incomodaba un poco a Elsword pues Elesis parecía estar feliz aunque ella no la dirigía la palabra a Elsword y a el le preocupaba un poco eso así que sacaba temas de conversación de cualquier lado y de lo que se le ocurriera

Elsword: Sabes Elesis Raven mando una carta parece que se va a casarse con Rena

Elesis: Hoo que bien y cuando será la boda?

Elsword: Bueno pues como dije no es oficial pero él le pedirá matrimonio pronto

Elesis: Que bien espero que sean felices eso dos

Elsword no lograba hacer que tuvieran una conversación normal ni siquiera con pláticas serias como esta mientras que Elesis solo pensaba en que tenía que sacarse a su hermano de la cabeza y del corazón

Y así pasó un día entero y justo a la hora de dormir Elsword vio a Elesis irse a su cuarto sin decir nada

Elsword: Y eso hoy no intentaras dormir conmigo?

Elesis: No tu ya no eres ningún niño como para estar durmiendo con tu hermana

Elsword: Mmm valla hasta que…

Elsword deja de hablar pues Elesis le cierra la puerta sin decirle nada y esto termina colmando la paciencia del joven peli rojo el cual se apresura a ir a la habitación de Elesis y abre la puerta bruscamente

Elsword: Muy bien y ahora que cojones te pasa Elesis

Elesis: No sé de qué me estás hablando así que sal ahora de mi cuarto

Elsword: De eso nada dime qué demonios te pasa solo dímelo no es tan difícil

Elesis: Elsword te lo diré una sola vez más sal de mi cuarto

Elsword: ¿O si no que?, me volverás a atacar con tu espada como lo hiciste ayer

Elesis: Porque no me dejas en paz Els porque insistes en quererte meter en mi vida incluso cuando intento sacaste de ella

Eso ultimo le llego a el corazón a Elsword porque quería ella sacarlo de su vida

Elsword: Conque es eso así que quieres sacarme de tu vida bueno hermana lo has logrado de ahora en adelante fingiré que nunca te encontré are como si hubiera fallado en la misión en la cual me esforcé tanto y falle diré que nunca encontré a mi hermana y que probablemente ella murió en la guerra contra los demonios asi que Elesis de ahora en adelante tu también puedes darme por muerto

En ese momento Elsword se fue y cerró la puerta de la entrada de la casa con bastante fuerza mientras que Elesis se quedó en su cuarto y con la mano hacia delante como si por un momento hubiera intentado detener a Elsword y tomarlo de su camisa pero no logro alcanzarlo este se fue demasiado rápido

Elesis: Yo…yo no quería que esto terminara así Els pero sé que es injusto que tu seas infeliz por mis celos y no puedas estar con nadie Elsword espero que seas muy feliz para que así tu puedas ser feliz por los dos Elsword mi querido y amado hermano solo espero que no me odies

Después de eso Elesis se fue a la habitación de su hermano la cual parecía que nunca se volvería a utilizar ella por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de tener algo de Elsword y lo primero que vio fue la armadura de invocador de la espada de Elsword lo único que tomo fue la camisa sin mangas de la armadura la cual a pesar de verse pesada y rígida era bastante suave por dentro y ligera ella se la puso y aunque la apretaba del busto ella se sentía bien con ella después fue a la cama de Elsword y se cubrió con las sabanas de la misma cama ella podía sentir el aroma de Elsword aunque este no estuviera hay

Mientras que con Elsword

Elsword: Ara me dejarías dormir por este día en tu casa solo hasta mañana

Ara: Claro que si Elsword pero dime que paso acaso te peleaste con tu hermana?

Elsword: Bueno preferiría no hablar del tema por ahora aún estoy muy enojado y triste

Ara: Mmm ok bueno puedes dormir en el sofá no tengo habitaciones para ofrecerte

Elsword: Tranquila con dormir en el sofá está bien

Después de eso Elsword se metió a bañar mientras que Ara no se podía creer que Elsword estuviera en su casa y a solas todo parecía obra del destino así que ella no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad…

Mientras que Elesis estaba completamente dormida pero parecía inquita en sus sueños no podía de dejar de ver a Elsword con Ara y ambos estaban haciendo el amor justo frente a ella esto la atormentaba no podía ver a Elsword tocar un cuerpo que no fuera el de ella lo peor fue que se vio a si misma viendo como Elsword y Ara se casaban en santo matrimonio esto no era un sueño si no que era una pesadilla pero en ese momento reacciono pues si no hacía algo pronto esa pesadilla se volvería realidad

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jejeje bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy el siguiente será el lunes si ven que no se me entiende en alguna escenas es porque hace mucho que no escribía en español eso es por que estuve un tiempo en Estados Unidos por cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre y ahora que hemos regresado puuuuuuues se me olvido como hablar español XP así que perdonen si avecen no se me expresar ya iré mejorando y bueno sin más me despido ya saben comenten y recomienden la historia pues la planeo ir mejorando poco a poco para que sea la mejor historia de incesto XD bueno sin más me despido adiooooooos<strong>_


	4. Noche de hermanos

_**Noche de hermanos**_

_**Y ahora una historia :D**_

_**Avía una ves un niño que estaba muy enfermo este niño se aburría mucho pues su padre era demasiado estricto y sobre protector entonces este niño un día decidió escribir una historia sobre un juego que jugaba lamentablemente escogió una categoría demasiado enferma XC pero a este niño enfermo que se le olvido como hablar su idioma natal XD se aburría mucho en su cuarto asi que escribía cada que se le antojaba y aun que tratara de resistirse de no escribir este niño seguía escribiendo**_

_**Y bueno por eso es que actualizo tan pronto pero ustedes aprovechen porque soy famoso por desaparecer de un momento a otro XP y bueno sin mas empezamos con el nuevo cap espero les guste y espero que comente y ya se cual será mi próxima historia será de ElswordxAra por que busque historias y no hay así que yo creare una bueno empezamos pero antes un mensaje de alerta**_

_**ALERTA Y AVISO LA HISTORIA CAMBIA A RANGO M+ NO LEER SI NO TE GUSTA O NO TIENES ESTOMAGO PARA LAS ESCENAS FUERTES HOY ABRA ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES ASI QUE NO LES PONGAS ESTA HISTORIA Y SI NO TE GUSTA A TI ENTONCES TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO LEES ESTE CAPITULO**_

_**Bueno sin mas empezamos**_

* * *

><p>Elsword se bañaba en la casa de Ara la cual planea su golpe maestro para seducir a Elsword<p>

Mientras que Elesis estaba hundida en un mar de pesadillas en el cual solo veía a su hermano con Ara tomados de la mano y en un momento ella se vio en una casa que no conocía en la casa avían fotos de Ara con Elsword y ella comenzó a escuchar varias risas en la parte de arriba de la casa así que subió unas escaleras las cuales la llevaron a un cuarto y al entrar a el cuarto ella vio a Elsword jugar con Ara el le hacía cosquillas mientras Ara solo se revolcaba y no paraba de reír

Elsword: Jajaja te rindes ahora

Ara: Si por favor ya para Elsword

En ese momento Elsword paro de hacerle cosquillas a Ara pero este se puso encima de Ara y Ara solo tomaba el rostro de Elsword y lo acerco hasta sus labios ambos se dieron un largo y apasionado beso mientras que Elesis no paraba de gritar

Elesis: ELSWORD BASTA PARA AHORA PARA POR FAVOR NO LA SIGAS BESANDO PARA YA YO TE AMO ELSWORD TE AMO DE VERDAD TE AMO MUCHO MAS QUE ELLA ELSWORD POR FAVOR DETENTENGANSE POR QUE HACEN ESTO ENFRENTE DE MI ELSWORD ¡!

De repente la voz de Elesis se dejo de escuchar pero vio a una pequeña figura subir por las escaleras esta figura tenía el pelo de color negro pero sus ojos eran rojos y su pelo era largo Elesis noto que esta figura se tallaba un ojo y usaba un vestido de color negro largo cuando la vio por completo las piernas de Elesis no paraban de temblar hasta que cedieron y Elesis cayó de rodillas ante la figura la cual atravesó como si nada a Elesis la cual se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y con una mirada de horror pero Elesis se vio más afectada cuando Elsword llamo a la pequeña figura

Elsword: Pero hija que es lo que haces

¿?: Es que escuche muchas risas y vine a ver que pasaba

Elsword cargo a la pequeña figura y la abraso

Elsword: Eres igual de hermosa que tu madre lo sabia

En ese momento Ara se sonrojo y abrazo a Elsword por la espalda

Ara: Y sabias que tu eres un excelente esposo y padre

De pronto Elesis entro en un enorme pánico y gritaba pero su voz no se escuchaba nadie la escuchaba y por mas que le gritaba a Elsword en el oído este no prestaba la mas mínima atención al final Elesis despertó de golpe ella no paraba de respirar agitada mente y sudaba de todos lados y tomo con fuerza la camisa que traía puesta la cual era de Elsword

Elesis: TENGO QUE BUSCAR A ELSWORD Y RAPIDO TENGO QUE EVITAR QUE TODO ESO PASE

Mientras que en la casa de Ara

Elsword salía del baño y este traía puesto su misma ropa la cual era una playera delgada de color negro y un chor largo del mismo color (mmm creo que así se llama en lo que sería Latino América XDy creo que así también se escribe) mientras que Ara usaba una camiseta súper mega delgada y solo traía eso la camisa era larga así que la tapaba de la parte de abajo en donde solo estaban sus pantis de color blanco

Ara: Y bien ya te sientes mejor

Elsword: Haam si eso creo (desvía la mirada por la apariencia de Ara)

Ara: Bueno entonces estás listo para contarme lo que paso o si quieres no me lo digas

Elsword: Haaa bueno supongo que con alguien me tengo que desahogar…. Lo que paso es que Elesis ha estado actuando muy extraño un día me odia el otro dice que quiere estar todo el día conmigo y después dice que me quiere fuera de su vida

Ara: Mmm eso suena extraño quizás solo este un poco celosa y preocupada porque has crecido

Elsword: Mmm eso creo cuando ella y yo éramos más pequeños ella solía controlarme casi todo el tiempo y éramos más cercanos y tranquilos

Ara: Bueno pero ella también tiene que entender que no siempre estarán juntos algún día alguno de los dos quera estar con alguien y hacer su vida con esa persona

Elsword: Eso creo pero ni ella ni yo nos aviamos puesto a pensar sobre el futuro o bueno yo no lo avía pensado hasta que hable contigo el día que salimos

Ara: Y bien que fue lo que pensaste

Ara se acerca a Elsword y esta muestra sin querer su escote y Elsword se sonroja bastante

Elsword: Mmm bueno pensé que tienes razón debo pensar en que algún día deberé estar con alguien y no siempre podre estar con mi hermana

Ara: Y bien ya as pensado con quien te gustaría estar?

Elsword: Bueno aun no conozco a nadie que me interese de ese modo pero

Antes de que Elsword se dé cuenta Ara ya lo estaba mirando a los ojo y estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro él podía sentir como sus narices chocaban y como Ara empezó a juntar su frente con la de Elsword después Ara tomo el rostro de Elsword con sus dos manos

Ara: Bueno pues yo si que lo he pensado y sabes que decidí

Elsword: Que fue lo que decidiste? (traga un poco de saliva)

Ara: Yo quiero estar contigo Elsword

Ara le da un beso sorpresa a Elsword el cual abre sus ojos como platos y se sonroja mientras que Ara solo cierra los ojos y se sonrojo para después despegarse y jalar la cabeza de Elsword mientras ella retrocede para terminar recostados en el sofá y Elsword quedo arriba de Ara mientras que esta solo tomo a Elsword de la espalda y su otra mano estaba en la nuca de Elsword

Elsword: Ara yo no creo que…

Ara pone su dedo sobre los labios de Elsword para callarlo

Ara: Shhh tu solo haz lo que tu cuerpo te pide solo déjate llevar por tus emociones ok (le guiña un ojo al terminar de decir lo ultimo)

Elsword solo se sonroja pero Ara tomo la nuca de Elsword y le vuelve a robar un beso a este Ara gira la cabeza y la de Elsword para intensificar el beso y de un momento a otro ella logra que Elsword abra la boca y aprovecha esto para explorar la boca de Elsword con su lengua y comienza a probar el sabor de Elsword al terminar el beso una pequeña línea de saliva queda en medio de los dos y esto hace que Elsword se súper mega sonrojo pero hay no terminarían las cosas Ara tomo la mano de Elsword y la llevo debajo de su playera asta su pecho entonces ella puso la mano de Elsword encima de su pecho y aun que a Elsword se sentía muy bien por la suave piel de Ara el sentía que de algún modo esto estaba mal entonces Ara le dedica una sonrisa a Elsword

Ara: Elsword dime tu quieres estar conmigo para siempre?

Elsword: Yo…hee…yo no se si esto esta bien del todo Ara

Ara: Pero que dices acaso yo no te parezco atractiva?

Elsword: No es eso es solo que creo que estamos haciendo mal las cosas no crees que nos estamos apresurando demasiado?

Ara: No no lo creo mientras ambos queramos todo está bien

Elsword: Pero es que yo…

Elsword levanta la mirada y lo primero que ve es el rostro de Elesis que se asomaba por la ventana y esta tenía sus ojos cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de explotar en llanto pero esta echo a correr antes de que Elsword pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa

Elsword: Lo siento Ara pero tengo que ir tras Elesis

Ara: Pero que dices ella estaba espiando?

Elsword: Si no se como supo donde estaría pero ahora mismo tengo que explicarle todo

Ara toma de la mano a Elsword y lo mira un tanto triste

Ara: Elsword antes que nada dime tu quieres estar conmigo?

Elsword: Ara… yo no se que es lo que quiero tengo mi cabeza hecha un lio pero te prometo que te lo diré cuando regrese

Ara suelta lentamente a Elsword y agacha la mirada

Ara: En ese caso ve y arregla todo lo antes posible

Elsword: Ok

Elsword corrió lo más rápido posible mientras que Ara solo se quedo mirando a el suelo y abrazando sus piernas mientras Elsword corría por en medio del bosque podía ver la silueta de Elesis la cual corría muy rápido Elsword no paraba de decir

Elsword: Mierda, mierda, mierda por que por que todo esta tan liado es como si todo se derrumbara a pedazos

Elesis: Soy una estúpida, estúpida llegue demasiado tarde si no le hubiera dicho a Elsword que lo quería fuera de mi vida él estaría ahora mismo conmigo soy una idiota

Elsword corrió y corrió tras de Elesis hasta que llegaron a su casa y en ese momento Elesis cerró la puerta con llave para que Elsword no entrara cuando este llego golpeo la puerta para que Elesis la abriera pero esta solo estaba sentada sobre el sillón abrasando sus piernas y con la cabeza metida entre las piernas

Elsword: Elesis, abre la puerta

Elesis; No quiero vete

Elsword: Elesis por favor abre la maldita puerta tengo que explicarte lo que paso

Elesis: No quiero vete anda ve con tu novia

Elsword: Elesis ella no es mi novia y si lo fuera en que te afecta yo tengo que hacer mi vida algún día yo me casare y tu también y ambos tendremos hijos con las personas con las que estemos

Elesis: Porque Elsword porque has cambiado tanto

Elsword: Yo no he cambiado eres tú la que ha cambiado

Elesis: Te equivocas Elsword a ti nunca te avía preocupado el tener novia desde cuando te preocupa tanto desde cuando te preocupa el tener hijos o el tener tu boda o estar con alguien desde cuando Elsword des de cuando quisiste alejarte de mi que no me avías dicho aquella vez que nos encontramos que nada en el mundo nos volvería a separar es que acaso no lo recuerdas?

Elsword: Elesis abre por favor

Elesis: Ves has faltado a tu promesa ahora vete

Elsword: De eso nada abre la maldita puerta

Elesis: Por que no puedes ser feliz estando solo conmigo Elsword dime por que

Elsword: Entiende que yo no te puedo amar tu tampoco me amas solo me quieres aquí para siempre igual que cuando éramos pequeños tu te fuiste sin avisar y me dejaste aquí con una estúpida nota diciendo que te esperara

Elesis: Pero yo a ti si te amo Elsword

Eso último petrifico a Elsword el cual dejo de golpear la puerta la cual ya estaba a punto de quebrarse

Elsword: Que as dicho?

Elesis: Yo te amo Elsword

Elsword: Tu no me amas Elesis somos hermanos como puedes amarme?

Elesis abrió la puerta pero escondía algo detrás de ella pero Elsword le puso la más mínima atención

Elesis: Ven Elsword tenemos que hablar

Elesis tomo de la mano a Elsword y lo llevo hasta el cuarto de ella y sentó a Elsword sobre su cama y ella se sentó a su lado

Elsword: Elesis tu no estas enamorada de mi solo estas confundida

Elesis: No quieras hablar como si no entendiera lo que yo misma siento

El tono de Elesis era serio mientras que Elsword hablaba un tanto nervioso

Elsword: Elesis yo no me puedo enamorar de ti lo siento mucho pero

Elesis toma la cara de Elsword y se lo lleva directo a sus labios ella se sonroja un poco pero Elsword solo abre los ojos como platos y se aterra un poco así que empuja a Elesis

Elsword: Pero que cojones crees que haces Elesis porque me has besado

Elesis se arroja sobre Elsword y queda sentada en las piernas y esta abraza a Elsword alrededor de su cuello y mira apasionadamente a Elsword

Elesis: Tú eres mi hermano solo mío y si quieres besar a alguien en ese caso bésame a mi

Elesis le roba otro beso a Elsword El cual trata de luchar pero Elesis aprieta su cuerpo contra el suyo enredando sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Elsword el cual intenta usar sus manos para quitar el rostro de Elesis del su yo pero Elesis toma las manos de Elsword y se recarga asía delante y termina encima de Elsword Elesis abre los brazos de Elsword de lado a lado y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Elsword el cual ya estaba más que sonrojado y al borde de la locura

Elsword: Elesis por qué?

Elesis: Porque me enamore de ti ja ni yo misma lo se solo paso

Elesis le sonríe a Elsword el cual no lograba asimilar la situación

Elesis se recarga asía Elsword y esta vez besa el cuello de Elsword y deja un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus labios los cuales mordió ligeramente de la parte inferior y esto comenzó a hacer que Elesis y Elsword respiraran agitada mente Elesis lamio ligeramente los labios y el rostro de Elsword el cual estaba prácticamente petrificado

Elsword: Elesis por que no me puedo mover?

Elesis: Por esta poción paralizadora

Elsword se fijo en la poción y después sintió un ligero dolor en su pierna izquierda y se fijo que tenía una aguja clavada

Elesis: Con tan solo una gota te paraliza por un día completo y esa aguja que ves hay tienen la cantidad adecuada para dejarte quito durante toda la noche asi que tengo mucho tiempo para divertirme con mi hermano

Elesis regreso a el cuello de Elsword y comenzó a lamerlo y a besarlo Elsword solo cerraba los ojos y intentaba usar alguna de sus habilidades pero todo resulto en vano después Elesis regreso a la boca de Elsword y comenzó a besarlo de una forma bastante apasionado y en un momento en el cual se separo Elesis le susurro a Elsword en el oído

Elesis: Y si quieres sentir una lengua usa la mía

Elsword abrió los ojos como platos ya que era lo único que podía mover y enseguida sintió la lengua de Elesis dentro de su boca y podía sentir como se movía dentro suyo sentía el sabor de la lengua de Elesis y ella sentía la de Elsword ambos volvieron a respirar muy agitadamente y es que Elesis besaba como bestia parecía que realmente quería aprovechar el momento para estar con Elsword ella buscaba la manera de besarlo el mayor tiempo posible pero cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente Elesis se separo de Elsword y una pequeña line de saliva se hizo entre la boca de Elsword y la lengua de Elesis la cual respiraba agitadamente

Elsword: Ahora déjame ir no se lo diré a nadie solo déjame irme somos hermanos yo no te quiero de esta forma Elesis yo te quiero como hermano no como mi novia o como mi amante

Elesis: Pero yo si que te quiero Elsword yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas y sé que tú sientes lo mismo solo que lo estas ocultando muy en el fondo pero apuesto a que lo siguiente lo sacara

Elesis se levanto la playera que tenia la cual era la playera de Elsword y mostro su suave y blanca piel ante los ojos de su hermano y su sostén era de color negro en ese momento los ojos rojos de Elsword parecieron verse interesados aun que este trataba de evitar mirar a su hermana

Elesis: Lo ves te gusto pero no me lo quieres desir

Elsword: Claro que no solo te quiero como mi hermano por favor vuelve a ser mi querida hermana

Elesis miro a los ojos de su hermano y esta dijo en una voz muy seductora

Elesis: Yo ya no recuerdo como ser tu hermana pero si que se como complacerte

Elesis se llevo las manos de su hermano asía su cintura y esta comenzó a moverla para que Elsword se excitara mientras esta levanto a su hermano y le arranco la camisa y vio todo el cuerpo de su hermano

Elesis: Si que has crecido hermano y parece que tu amiguito ya también está creciendo

Elsword se sonrojo y comenzó a imaginar otras cosas para evitar excitarse pero el ver a su hermana de esa manera lo corrompía en sus pensamientos pero este sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a aligerarse parecía que Elesis no tomo en cuenta que el también es fuerte y el efecto de la poción corría rápidamente mientras este seguía luchando

Elesis : Muy bien aquí vamos

Elesis retrocedió un poco para poderle quitar el pantalón a Elsword y justo cuanto ella termino de bajarlo y dejando la ropa interior de Elsword a el descubierto este se levanto de golpe y Elesis solo miro a Elsword un poco asustada y con los ojos temblorosos

Elesis: Hermano no estará enojado….

Elesis siente como Elsword la levanta y la sienta en su pierna y le da un beso en los labios

Elsword: No…no estoy enojado

Elesis miro a Elsword un tanto impresionada

Elsword: Bueno ahora que ya te has divertido conmigo ahora es mi turno

Elsword tumbo a Elesis en la cama y este se puso encima y ambos sentían como la piel de sus cuerpos se tocaban Elsword humedeció un poco sus labios y beso a Elesis solo que esta vez era más apasionado pues ambos movían sus bocas y luchaban por ganar terreno en la boca del otro Elsword bajo sus manos hasta los pechos de su hermana y comenzó a frotarlos y Elesis solo dio un gemido de gozó y siguió besando a su hermano el cual seguía acariciando los pechos de su hermana después Elsword la volvió a levantar y esta vez le arranco por completo el sostén dejando al descubierto los pechos de su hermana la cual estaba completamente sonrojada

Elesis: Por favor se gentil quieres

Elsword: Si

Elsword le bajo los pantalones a Elesis y después la ropa interior y el hizo lo mismo con la suya después se coloco encima de Elesis

Elsword: Lista?

Elesis: SI

Después de eso Elsword se hizo asía delante penetrando a su hermana la cual dio un fuerte grito y abrazo a Elsword alrededor del cuello y comenzó a arañarlo de la espalda y Elsword solo daba uno que otro gemido de gozó y Elesis volvió a enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su hermano mientras esta seguía gritando pronto Elsword comenzó a acelerarse y aun que a Elesis le dolía pronto ese dolor se convirtió en gozó

Elesis: Elsword te amo te amo no quiero entregarte a nadie eres solo mío

Elsword: Y tu eres solo mía

Elesis: Si yo siempre seré tu ya Elsword siempre lo seré

Elsword comenzó a besar a Elesis mientras aun la seguía penetrando y Elesis correspondió el beso pronto ambos comenzaron a darse otro beso de lengua pero esta vez Elesis de vez en cuando daba un gemido de gozo y Elsword aprovechaba esto para besar los pechos de su hermana y cada que hacia esto ella daba gritos aun más grandes y tomaba a Elsword de su pelo y lo agarraba con fuerza pronto Elsword pudo sentir como Elesis tenía pequeñas contracciones por dentro y como su abdomen se contraía también

Elsword: Elesis te has venido?

Elesis miro asía otro lado y se sonrojo

Elesis: No logre resistirme y que hay de ti aun te falta mucho?

Elsword: Me temo que si

Elesis: En ese caso quiero probar otra posición

Esta vez Elesis estaba arriba de Elsword y esta movía su cintura de arriba asía abajo mientras que Elsword solo la tomaba de la cintura y esta vez parecía que Elsword era el que llevaba las de perder pues esta vez el daba pequeños gruñidos mientras que Elesis aun tenía esa zona sensible pero esta bes ella veía a Elsword y eso le daba mayor resistencia pues esta tenia ambas manos sobre el estomago de su hermano y podía ver como su hermano era feliz con ella hasta que Elsword llego a sus limites

Elsword: Elesis ya no aguanto más por favor quítate para que lo eche fuera

Elesis: Ho claro que no

Elsword: Que?

Elesis: Si lo que quieres es un hijo yo seré la que te lo de y necesito que todo este adentro para que te lo pueda dar

Elsword: No Elesis eso ya es propasarse de la situación por favor quítate no aguanto mas

Elesis: No quiero que tu y yo estemos juntos

En ese momento Elsword sintió como algo caliente salía de él y Elesis dio un enorme grito cuando Elsword se vino en ella Elesis agotada se recostó encima de su Hermano

Elesis: Perdóname no logro resistirme

Elsword: Que es lo que hemos hecho Elesis

Elesis: No te preocupes solo duerme eso ya lo veremos mañana

Elsword y Elesis se taparon bajo las sabanas de la cama de Elesis y Elsword tenía a Elesis en su hombro mientras la abrazaba y Elesis solo abrazaba a Elsword alrededor de su cuerpo

Elesis: Elsword prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos

Elsword: Te lo prometo

Después de eso la pareja de hermanos se quedo completamente dormida y aun sin ropa ambos durmieron cómodamente pero no sin antes darse un último beso de buenas noches pero en la mente de Elsword la idea de estar con su hermana lo atormentaba

Elsword: Dios que es lo que he hecho

Y en la mañana

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buuuuuuueno pues aquí esta el capitulo espero y les aya gustado<strong>_

_**Raven: O_O**_

_**Aisha: O_o**_

_**Rena: O_O**_

_**Eve: O_O**_

_**Chung: O_O**_

_**Add: O_O**_

_**Ara: O_O**_

_**Yo: Que?**_

_**Todos: Maldito Enfermo :C**_

_**Yo: Y la verdad es que si estoy enfermo XD creo que es por eso que escogí esta categoría, el estar enfermo afecta mis facultades mentales U_U**_

_**Elsword: Pero tu te excedes como demonios esperas que esto realmente pase ¬¬**_

_**Yo: ….. Bueno espero que nadie me odie y que no crean que soy un pervertido loco *O* bueno sin más espero les guste comente si creen que exagere o si creen que me emociones bueno sin más comente dejen su comentario dando su opinión o queja como ya lo he dicho y sin más yo me despido adiós**_


	5. Futuros problemas

_**Futuros problemas**_

_**Bueno aquí está el capítulo número 5 y no falta mucho para el gran final y he pensado en hacer otro ElesisxElsword y un AraxElsword pero eso será después ahora espero que les guste este capítulo y sin más empezamos**_

* * *

><p>Elsword despertó en la mañana y lo primero que vio fue un techo y después de que se percató de que el no se encontraba ni en su cama ni en su habitación escucho la voz de Elesis decirle<p>

Elesis: Buenos días querido

Después de decir esto Elesis tomo el brazo de Elsword y lo abrazo pero a Elsword lo dejo muy impresionado el hecho de que ella lo llamara querido así que Elsword contesto vagamente y mirando hacia el techo

Elsword: Buenos días… Elesis

Elesis dio un suspiro y después se colocó encima de Elsword y después tomo el rostro de Elsword para que la viera a los ojos

Elesis: Sabes que ahora somos una pareja verdad?

Elsword: Eso… creo

Elsword voltea a ver hacia otro lado pero Elesis vuelve a tomar su cara con sus manos para después robarle un beso y Elsword al principio se sonroja pero después lo corresponde poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Elesis y después esta se despega y le susurra a Elsword en el oído

Elesis: Lo ves tú también me amas así que no tienes por qué sentirte mal

Después de esto Elesis le da un beso en la mejilla para después levantarse de la cama para vestirse pero Elsword la ve completamente desnuda y este se sonroja

Elesis: Elsword no tienes por qué sonrojarte tú ya me has visto completamente desnuda

Elsword: Si pero esa no es razón para que lo vuelva a hacer

Elesis: Pues tampoco estaría mal que te cambiaras y además tal parece que tu amigo ya también despertó

Elesis señala a la entre pierna de Elsword el cual solo se sonroja

Elsword: No puedo evitarlo soy un hombro después de todo

Elesis: Bueno ahora ya somos prácticamente adultos así que supongo que podremos repetir lo que tú y yo hicimos anoche

Elesis comienza a caminar hacia Elsword el cual sale disparado hacia la puerta de la habitación y tapado con las sabanas de la cama de Elesis

Elsword: Ham supongo que sí pero ahora será mejor que yo tome un baño después hablaremos con respecto a hacer cosas de adultos

Después Elesis solo se queda pensando en su habitación

Elesis: Soy yo o acaso parece que él es la novia y yo el novio?

Después Elsword se metió en la bañera para aclarar un poco sus ideas

Elsword: No puedo creer que esto esté pasando con mi propia hermana… soy un asco de persona… aunque ella es muy hermosa (le comienzan a pasar imágenes de lo que paso en la noche y después de eso Elsword comienza a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro) pero qué demonios es lo que pienso lo que hicimos anoche estuvo mal muy mal

Después Elsword escucha que la puerta del baño se abre y este al asomarse ve a Elesis la cual se acerca con su toalla la cual cuelga y esta se mete en silencio dentro de la bañera y se coloca arriba de las piernas de Elsword

Elesis: Hola

Elsword: Ham… Hola

Elesis toma las manos de Elsword y las coloca alrededor de ella mientras que este solo se comienza a poner nervioso

Elesis: No te recuerda a cuando éramos niños

Elsword: Hoo cierto antes tu y yo nos bañábamos juntos

Elesis: Si solo que en ese entonces yo iba abajo y tú estabas encima de mis piernas en ese entonces tú no te podías bañar solo y…

Elesis es interrumpida por Elsword el cual la jira y la mira a los ojos

Elsword: Elesis esto tiene que para

Elesis: A que te refieres?

Elsword: Lo nuestro tu y yo no podemos seguir juntos de esta forma

Elesis: Pero de qué demonios hablas Elsword?

Elsword: Tu y yo somos hermanos Elesis no podemos hacer esta clase de cosas y créeme que me gustaría regresar a aquellos tiempos en el que tú y yo éramos pequeños pero ahora hemos crecido y no podemos hacer esta clase de cosas

Elesis: Acaso tu no me amas?

Elsword se queda mudo ante esa pegunta tan cortante él no sabía que contestarle por un lado el la quería como hermana y por otro él quería estar por siempre con ella

Elesis: Contéstame acaso tu no me amas?

Elsword: Claro que te amo Elesis te amo con locura pero…

Elesis: Pero qué? Elsword que es lo que te impide estar conmigo el hecho de que tú y yo somos hermanos o es que prefieres estar con Ara dímelo Elsword dime porque me hiciste el amor anoche si al final me vas a abandonar dímelo Elsword

Elsword ante esa declaración se quedo congelado el cual solo vio a Elesis a los ojos los cuales estaban cristalinos y a punto de llorar pero su cara mostraba ira pero a Elsword le dolía bastante el corazón y sentía que solo quería hacer feliz a su hermana así que este la abraza y pega su cabeza a su pecho y esto dejo a Elesis con los ojos abiertos como platos

Elsword: Perdóname Elesis no sé que me está pasando pero por favor perdóname

Elesis solo abre los ojos para después corresponder el abrazo y cierra los ojos para después susurrarle a Elsword en el oído

Elesis: No vuelvas a decir esas cosas… ok

Elesis suelta una que otra lagrima mientras abraza a Elsword se quedan un buen tiempo dentro de la bañera pero después Elsword reacciona

Elsword: Bueno será mejor que salgamos antes de que nos arruguemos como pasitas

Elesis: OK

Después Elsword y Elesis salieron del baño y cada una fue a su cuarto a vestirse Elsword al salir sintió un aroma sumamente delicioso y este se apresuro a bajar las escaleras y al bajar por completo lo primero que ve es a su hermana la cual cocinaba y tenía un delantal y a Elsword se le ocurrió abrazar por la espalda a Elesis

Elsword: Y bien dime que es lo que cocinas?

Elesis se sonrojo y impresiono por la nueva actitud de su hermano y novio

Elesis: Ham solo hago un poco de curry

Elsword: Mmm pues huele muy bien

Elsword baja sus manos hasta la cintura de Elesis la cual se comienza a sonrojar y a poner nerviosa

Elesis: Bueno pues si quieres un poco tendrás que esperar un poco mientras puedes recoger un poco la casa

Elsword: Mmm yo creo que prefiero hacer esto

Elsword toma de las manos a Elesis y le da la vuelta para que lo mire cara a cara y Elesis sentía como su corazón se aceleraba más y más y esta comenzó a respirar acelerada mente mientras que Elsword solo frotaba sus caras y rosaba sus labios y esta toma a Elsword de las manos y entrelazan sus dedos y esta acerca su rostro a el de Elsword

Elesis: Sabes que te amo?

Elsword: Si y yo también te amo a ti

Elsword tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Elesis la cual solo correspondió el beso y arque su cuerpo para juntarlo con el de Elsword pero sin dejar de tomarse de las manos y Elsword empujaba a Elesis asía atrás tratando de ganar terreno en la boca de su hermana la cual sentía que estaba en el cielo cada que sentía la lengua de su hermano dentro de su boca, Elsword se separaron solo un poco y puso sus manos debajo de las piernas de Elesis y la cargo arriba de la barra de la cocina y Elesis permitió que Elsword se colara por entre sus piernas y abrazo el cuerpo de Elsword con las mismas mientras que Elsword solo besaba su cuello mientras que ella tomaba su cabeza y jugaba con el cabello pelirrojo de su hermano hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar y convenientemente el teléfono de la cocina se encontraba a un lado de Elesis la cual intentaba contestar pero Elsword no se lo permitía pero esta logro zafarse para contestar pero eso no detendría a Elsword

Elesis: Hola?

Raven: Hola Elesis como estas

Elesis: Biiiiiiiiiennnnnnn

Elesis abre los ojos como platos y siente a su hermano el cual ya avía metido su mano debajo de la playera de su hermana y besaba el cuello de su hermana sin decir que este comenzó a masajear los pechos de su hermana

Raven: Elesis todo está bien?

Elesis: Hammm…si si todo está bien dime q-que es lo que se te ofrece (Elesis tapa la bocina del teléfono para hablar con Elsword) detente espera solo un poco

Elsword: Nunca esta es mi venganza por la violación que me hiciste anoche

Raven: Bueno hablaba solo para ver si es que podíamos ir de visita para estar todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos

Elesis: haaaa ham me parece bien

Raven: Wow Elesis segura que estas bien acaso estas ocupada

Elesis: Si de hecho si estaba cocinando y me acabo de quemar con la hoya

Raven: Hoo con que era eso bueno entonces adiós y perdón si te interrumpí

Elesis: No hay problema bueno adiós

Elesis cuelga rápidamente y toma a Elsword de los cabellos y lo jala hacia atrás y esta lo toma del cuello y con una mirada un tanto malvada

Elesis: Y tú qué demonios crees que haces?

Elsword: Solo estaba jugando

Elesis: Ok pues ahora es mi turno

Elesis besa a Elsword de una forma muy salvaje y aun que al inicio le gusto a Elsword la necesidad del aire se le hizo presente así que este se separa y este alcanza a decir entre gemidos a la falta de aire

Elsword: Wow no debo hacerte enojar…

Elsword vuelve a ser jalado del cabello hacia arriba y Elesis la cual en este caso se encontraba en un lugar más alto le dice con una mirada fría

Elesis: Aun no he terminado querido hermano

Elesis besa a Elsword de la misma manera con la misma fuerza y salvajismo se abalanzo derivando a Elsword contra el suelo y quedando debajo de ella y esta mete la mano debajo del pantalón de Elsword el cual estaba más que asustado por la actitud salvaje de su hermana así que a este solo se le ocurrió una forma de salvarse

Elsword: Elesis la comida se te va a quemar

A esto Elesis reacciono y corrió hacia la cocina sin decir ni hacer nada más que comenzar a gritar pues la comida se avía quemado un poco y a esto Elsword aprovecho para salir corriendo

Unas horas pasadas después Elsword se encontraba dentro de su habitación y el teléfono de su cuarto comenzó a sonar y este contesto

Elsword: Hola?

Ara: Hola Elsword

Elsword se levanto de golpe

Elsword: Hola Ara que pasa?

Ara: Bueno pues Raven llamo a tu casa y le conto a Elesis lo que pasa ella no te lo ha dicho?

Elsword: No no me ha contado nada (Esa Elesis nunca me cuenta las cosas importantes)

Ara: Bueno lo que pasa es que todos pensábamos en ir a tu casa de visita y bueno pensaba en tu y yo

Elsword agacho la mirada un tanto triste y agrisada

Elsword: Ho enserio?

Ara: Si bueno y dime que es lo que has pensado

Elsword: Ham bueno no no lo se aun

Ara se pone algo triste

Ara: Ho bueno entonces que te parece si lo piensas asta mañana y cuando yo y los demás lleguemos me dices

Elsword: Si bueno ham estoy algo ocupado así que adiós

Ara: Hoo ok bueno entonces adiós

Ara: Es la primera en colgar y Elsword se queda un poco más en el teléfono para después colgarlo

Elsword: Diablos y ahora que se supone que haga

Elsword escucha como unas pisadas bastante fuertes que se aceleraban a su habitación y su puerta se abre fuertemente

Elesis: ¡DILE QUE NO HAY UN TU Y ELLA!

Elsword: Elesis?

Elesis: ¡QUIERO QUE LA DEJES! ¡QUIERO QUE LE DIGAS QUE TU ERES MIO!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buuuuuuuuueno pues ahora les dejo con esto y nos acercamos a el final D: pero tranquilos que por eso ya e empezado a crear la siguiente historia y sin mas me despido y asta la siguiente<strong>_


	6. verdades a fuera

Verdades a fuera

Bunoooooooooo pues aquí estoy una vez más y ya se que me tarde pero les dije que suelo desaparecer y bueno no les digo nada mas por que creo que ya están un poco ansioso y les pongo su historia que tanto les gusta y les pondré otra historia en cuanto logre encontrar la maldita carpeta donde la puse y bueno sin mas aquí esta un capitulo más.

Elsword: Elesis relájate solo un poco por favor tranquila

El rostro de Elesis estaba llena de ira y de rencor pero esta se relajo un poco y camino asía Elsword el cual ya tenía los brazos abiertos y este toma la muñeca de Elesis

Elsword: Tranquila sabes que yo te amo y… ya veré como explicarle esto a Ara

Elesis se sienta en la cama de Elsword y este la abraza por la espalda Elsword recarga su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Elesis y esta desvía un poco la mirada aun un poco enojada y tomando los brazos de Elsword los cuales la tomaban por la cintura

Elesis: Sabes quiero que todos sepan lo nuestro

Lo Elesis dijo sorprendio un poco a Elsword el cual afloja un poco el abrazo

Elsword: Hablas encerios?

Elesis: Si

Elsword: Bueno pero por que?.. digo mmm no creo que nadie lo tome a bien no crees que es mejor mantenerlo oculto?

Elesis se voltea y ve a Elsword a los ojos y lo toma de los cachetes

Elesis: No quiero que esto sea un secreto o estar escondiendo lo nuestro como unos delincuentes que esconden algo y no me importa lo que los demás piensen sobre mi o sobre ti yo te amo y quiero poder salir tomada de la mano contigo y que podamos ir a tener citas o incluso…

Elesis se pone súper mega nerviosa y Elswor s siente como sus manos comienzan a sudar

Elesis: Y quizás algún día… poder tener… u-una… Boda y una familia

Elsword se sonroja como nunca antes lo avía hecho y abre los ojos como platos y después sus ojos se cristalizan

Elsword: Te prometo que algún día tendremos todo eso

Elesis se acerca a el rostro de Elsword y le planta un cálido beso en sus labios poco a poco Elesis se fue recargando más y más asta que Elsword quedo completamente recostado y Elesis quedo enzima de el y comenzó a acariciar su rostro

Elsword: Elesis espera un poco

Elesis: Que es lo que pasa ahora?

Elsword: Nada es solo que no creo que ahora sea el momento apropiado

Elesis: Y por que piensas eso?

Elsword: Por que otra ves dejaste la comida en el fuego y esta vez apuesto a que ya esta completamente quemada

Elesis se levanta de repente y corre asía la cocina y esta deja a Elsword con sus pensamientos

Elsword: Haaaa mañana será un día muy pero muy duro

Y justo en la mañana siguiente a unas pocas horas de que los amigos de Elsword y de Elesis llegaran y la gran hora llegara también era cuestión de solo esperar

Elsword: Ufffffff dime estas nerviosa?

Elesis: No mucho y tu?

Elsword: Algo

Elesis: Tranquilo recuerda que yo estaré contigo y mientras los dos estemos juntos todo estará bien

Elsword: Eso es lo que me da tanto miedo… temo que nos puedan separar de algún modo

Elesis se queda perpleja ante la confesión de su amado y esta después sonríe

Elesis: Nunca nos podrán separar y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, me buscaste durante mucho tiempo y te enfrentaste a cosas muy peligrosas pero nunca aceptaste la idea de dejarme ir o estar separados

Elsword mira a Elesis a los ojos y después se ríe

Elsword: Tienes razón

Elesis: Siempre la tengo

En ese momento el timbre de la casa suena y ambos salen de su nube de paz y se levantan de golpe y Elsword se acerca a la puerta y

Elsword: Hola chicos

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuueno eso es todo por ahora se que esta muy pero muy corto pero es que estoy un poco apurado asi que no me dio chanse de poder continuarlo y pues nada asi se queda pero espero poder subir el siguiente pronto perooooooooo me di cuenta de una incongruencia y es que no se por que pero ustedes ponen mas comentarios cuando no publico nada -_- en pocas palabras también esta bien que les deje en suspenso bueno esto y un fuerte abrazoooooooo para todos ustedes y asta la siguiiiiente


	7. Nada nos separara

_**Nada nos separara**_

_**Y aquí estamos una vez más y creo creo y solamente creo queeeeeee realmente no me tarde en publicar el nuevo capítulo que haaaaaa ya habrá alguien que se le habrá hecho demasiado tiempo en todo caso me disculpo de ser así y bueno aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de esta bonita historia y también creo queeeee he perdido la otra historia que les avía hecho así que tendré que escribirla de nuevo y bueno sin más empezamos**_

* * *

><p>Elsword abrió la puerta y levanto una mano en señal de saludo<p>

Elsword: Hola chicos

Inmediatamente un chico de pelo rubio se abalanzó sobre el tomándolo del cuello y sonriendo

Chung: Hola viejo camarada cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Elsword: Pues la verdad tiene poco tiempo que nos vimos o ya no recuerdad que fuy contigo y con Eve a solucionar el problema de los nasod rebeldes?

Chung: Ese no es el punto yo me refiero a estar todos juntos como cuando eramos niño

Chung es empujado asi delante y una chico de pelo negro es ahora el que entra a la casa

Raven: Ja dejensen de juegos de niños mejor saluda a tu viejo amigo

Elsword le da un estrechon de manos a Raven un tanto frio el saludo pero asi era siempre las cosas con el después una joven elfa entro

Rena: Valla saludo mas seco por que siempre tienes que ser así?

Raven: Psss esa es mi forma de ser y ya

Elsword: Rena cuanto tiempo

Rena: Ja lo mismo digo yo

Rena le da un fuerte abraso a Elsword y después se separa para hacer lo mismo con Elesis la cual también estaba siendo atosigada por todos los que entraban

Eve: Mmm no sé por qué pero detecto demasiadas feromonas… acaso

Elsword: Muchooooooooo gusto Eve cuanto tiempo me encanta que estés aquí con nosotros

Eve: Pero si acabas de aceptar que no ha sido demasiado tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro

Elsword: Adelante Eve adelante jajaja (Por que siempre tiene que ser tan directa)

Después una pequeña figura paso por debajo de Elsword

Aisha: Como estas pequeño cabeza de alcornoque

Elsword: Mejor que tu gran tabla plana

Aisha: Jajaja solo por esta bes no armare un gran lio contigo solo porque yo también extrañaba que todos estuviéramos de nuevo así de juntos

Después una chica con el pelo negro y mirada dulce y esperanzada entra y esta se para frente a Elsword

Ara: Hola

Elsword: Hola Ara me alegra tenerte aquí de nuevo

Ara: A mí también me alegra volver a verte

Elsword y Ara se sonríen mientras que todos los demás que ya estaban en la parte de atrás de la casa en la sala hablaban sobre el comportamiento de estos dos "amigos"

Raven: Ja les apuesto lo que sea a que esos dos se quedaran juntos

Rena: El amor abecés es demasiado obvio

Chung: Si bueno pues a mí me costó un poco más lograrlo pero esos dos se ve que van por buen camino no lo crees Elesis

Elesis solo veía con frialdad a la parejita de amigos que aun seguía hablando en la puerta

Aisha: Elesis?

Elesis: Hem a no,… no lo creo yo los veo bastante normal a esos dos además Ara no es la clase de chica que le gustaría a mi hermano tener

Raven: Estas bastante segura?

Elesis: Claro que si yo conozco a mi hermano mejor que nadie y se cómo se vería si estuviera enamorado de alguien

Rena: Mmm pues aun así yo creo que esos dos terminaran juntos y si no es ahora ellos dos algún día estarán juntos

Chung: Ya solo faltarías tu Elesis

Elesis: Faltar para qué?

Chung: Bueno tu ya sabes no tienes a algún caballero mercenario rojo por hay escondido en tu vida verdad?

Elesis: Sabes la verdad yo no me puedo imaginar estar con otro hombre aparte de mi hermano

Rena: Cierto ustedes dos son muy unidos y también dudo que Elsword se sienta contento viéndote con otro hombre

Raven: Bueno entonces Elesis será una solterona para siempre

Elesis: Jam bueno cambiando de tema que me cuentas ustedes Elsword me dijo que tú y Rena planeaban hacer su boda

Rena: Bueno si aún no hemos puesto la fecha pero de momento ese es nuestro sueño

De repente Elesis alcanzo a ver que Ara le susurraba algo a Elsword y esto termino colmando la paciencia de Elesis

Elesis: ¡ELSWORD VEN AHORA MISMO ACA!

El grito de Elesis hizo que todos se sorprendieran y que Elsword sintiera un gran escalofrió en su espalda y que Ara viera un tanto enojada a Elesis mientras que Eve no dejaba de mirar a todos lados como si buscara algo

Elsword: Ham si ya vamos para haya

Raven: Wow que fue eso tan de repente?

Elesis: Nada es solo que…mmm me molesta que Elsword solo esta haya con ella cuando se trata que todos convivamos como en los viejos tiempos

Rena: Hoo bueno supongo que tienes algo de razón con eso

Elsword se sienta algo aterrorizado a un lado de Elesis la cual lo toma de la mano esto deja algo confundidos a los demás y sobre todo a Ara la cual comenzaba a ver a Elesis como su competencia y así pasaron las horas hasta que en un momento dado Elesis comenzó a ver a Elsword para que este dijera la verdad y este capto la señal de inmediato pero el no hablaba ni hacia comentario alguno así que Elesis tomo la iniciativa

Elesis: Bueno chicos la verdad es que Elsword y yo tenemos algo que decirles

Elesis se acerca a Elsword y lo toma de ambas manos la imagen de ambos hermanos no era la de unos hermanos si no que la de una pareja que estuviera apunto de anunciar su compromiso y era eso lo que era

Raven: Que es lo que pasa?

Todos los amigos de Elsword lo miraban de una manera bastante confundida pero a la vez era una mirada de desconfianza como si estos ya supieran lo que pasaba

Elsword: B-bueno yo l-la verdad es que yo y Elesis

Eve: Ambos están enamorados y deduzco por la enorme cantidad de feromonas en el cuarto de Elesis y en el sofá que ambos ya han hecho el amor junto

Todo el cuarto se queda petrificado y un enorme silencio se queda en el cuarto pero también se logra ver una cara de horro en los rostros de Ara, Aisha y de Chung

Chung: Ham estas bromeando verdad amor jajaja tú y tus bromitas

Eve: No es broma verdad que no Elsword y Elesis?

Elsword y Elesis se quedan petrificados ambos planeaban decirles todo pero no de ese modo tan frio y directo y omitiendo la parte en la que involucra a ellos dos juntos en una cama

Elesis: Ham b-bueno la verdad es q-que si ambos estamos juntos desde hace apenas solo unos días

Raven: Elsword es eso cierto?

Elsword: Haaaa la verdad es que si ambos somos una pareja y estamos saliendo juntos como pareja

Ara se lleva las manos a la boca y trata de aguantar las lágrimas y de no gritar lo mismo hace Aisha pero Ara siente que algo dentro de ella se paró o se rompió y Elesis no pudo evitar mirarla con superioridad como si declarara que ella acababa de ganar la guerra

Rena: Bueno muy bien tenemos que calmarnos un poco

Raven: Como quieres que estemos tranquilos cuando ellos dos estas arruinando sus vidas y tu Elsword tu eres el culpable por propasarte con tu hermana acaso que no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para aguantar lo que tienes entre las piernas?

Elsword: Raven tranquilo deja que les expliquemos

Raven: Explicar que?, acaso ya la embarazaste es eso? Y acaso no pensaste en eso en todo caso que planean hacer si la dejas embarazada es que acaso aún se creen unos niños?

Elesis: Claro que lo hemos pensado y sabes que decidimos si quedo embarazada l que planeamos es tener a ese bebé y estar juntos por siempre

Raven: No me digas

Elsword se levanta ya que ve a Raven demasiado agresivo y este ya estaba levantado desde hace un tiempo

Rena: Raven, amor cálmate ellos dos saben lo que hacen déjalos que hagan lo que crean apropiado, además tú no eres su padre como para darles permiso de que hacer y qué no hacer

Raven: Lo se lo se es solo que estos dos me sacan de mis casillas

Chung se acerca un poco a Elswor el cual en su mente daba las gracias por tener a Rena cerca pues al parecer gracias a ella acababan de ganar una pelea

Chung: Elsword tu sabes que yo te tengo un gran aprecio y te estoy agradecido por haberme ayudado a salvar a mi padre así que solo te hare una pregunta ¿estás seguro de esto y que esto es verdadero amor?

Elsword: Estoy más que seguro amigo

Chung suelta un gran suspiro y saca una ligera sonrisa para después poner su mano en el hombro de Elsword

Chung: Bueno amigo solo te puedo decir suerte a ti y a Elesis

Elesis: Muchas gracias has demostrado ser un verdadero amigo para mí y para mi hermano

Chung: Bueno yo creo que ya no son más hermanos ahora son pareja dejen de hablarse como hermano y hablen más como una pareja

Elsword: Muchas gracias Chung

Aisha: Elsword ni se te ocurra tratar de hacer que yo lo asimile

Elesis: Bueno en ese caso seré yo la que hable ahora

Aisha: No Elesis a mí no me interesa si ustedes dos lo hacen o no pero no les puedo perdonar por que Elsword le ha hecho mucho daño a una gran amiga mía

Aisha señala a Ara la cual aún estaba en shock y estaba contra una esquina de la habitación Elsword se acercó lentamente mientras que todos lo miraban

Elsword: Ara,… Ara

Ara toma del rostro a Elsword y lo mira a los ojos

Ara: Dime que es mentira dime que solo es una broma cruel contra mi dime por favor que esto es solo una gran mentira

Ara estaba llorando y su rostro esperanzado le partía el corazón a Elsword

Elsword: No Ara me temo que las cosas no son así

Ara agacho la mirada y unas gotas comenzaron a caer a el suelo

Elsword: Ara yo…

Algo interrumpió a Elsword un gran silencio se esparció en la sala un dolor muy pero muy fuerte comenzó a crecer en el rostro de Elsword Ara le acababa de dar una bofetada realmente fuerte

Ara: No me hables no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme en la vida

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buuuuuuuuueno pues aquí acaba el capítulo y no pueden decirme que estuvo corto porque la verdad no lo estuvo y perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía pero hice este capítulo un poco apurado asi que adiós y ya saben dejen cualquier comentario y nos vemos mmm yo creo que el Lunes y de no ser asi entonces no se cuándo pero algún dia volveré bueno esto fue todo por hoy y adiós<strong>_


End file.
